Dévoué Corps et Âme
by Ceres03
Summary: De par ses qualités professionnelles excellentes, Harry est muté au service du fils du PDG qui est un homme aux mœurs très légères. Seulement en allant travailler pour lui, il n’imaginait pas perdre sa dignité... et sa vie. HP/DM
1. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon voilà, cette idée me trottait particulièrement dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais besoin de la mettre par écrit… J'ai longtemps hésité pour le pairing : HP/DM, SP/SS ou HP/TMR.**_

_**Finalement, j'ai pensé que vu les images que nous tenons de ces personnages, Drago serait le plus approprié. **_

_**Harry et lui ont 26 ans dans cette fic.**_

**Résumé : Harry est engagé dans une multinationale dirigée par la famille Malfoy. De par ses qualités professionnelles excellentes, il est muté au service du fils du PDG qui est un homme aux mœurs très légères. Seulement en allant travailler pour lui, il n'imaginait pas dire adieu à sa dignité...**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Harry suivait un homme dans un costume noir et blanc parfaitement cintré. Il l'écoutait attentivement, essayant de recueillir une quelquonque information qui l'aiderait à s'adapter et à se faire accepter auprès de son nouveau directeur : Drago Malefoy.

En effet, Harry était entré il y avait de cela deux ans dans la société dirigée par la puissante famille Malfoy. Ils tenaient un empire dans le monde et c'était eux qui lançaient toutes les tendances. Mais il y avait aussi une zone d'ombre que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné et qu'Harry allait bien malgré lui découvrir. Il avait eu son diplôme avec la meilleure note nationale voire mondiale pour ce type de formation et il exerçait désormais en tant qu'assistant. De très bonnes qualités professionnelles en faisait un joyau, joyau qu'on allait bientôt jeter en pâture à celui qui était le plus redouté et sur qui courrait le plus de rumeurs. Drago était vu comme un être froid, cruel et sarcastique. Une ruse à toute épreuve, il était l'incarnation du danger. Dès qu'on le voyait passer dans un couloir, tout le monde se mettait contre les murs afin de ne pas salir ce que l'on comparait volontiers au Graal. Et conscient de son image, le jeune Malefoy en abusait, bien évidemment.

La prétention suintait de sa manière d'être et Harry se retenait souvent de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Il avait besoin de cet argent, il ne devait donc pas être viré. Que dirait sa famille sinon ?

- Monsieur Malefoy Junior est un peu difficile de caractère mais nous pensons néanmoins que vous pourrez atteindre les objectifs que l'on attend de vous pour cette année, monsieur Potter.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Harry d'une voix particulièrement docile mais assurée. Je vous remercie de m'avoir obtenu cette place…

- Nous voici devant son bureau…

L'homme tendit la main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci révéla un spectacle pour le moins embarrassant puisque le maître des lieux avait une jeune femme assise sur son bureau. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et les boutons défaits de sa chemise trahissaient une volonté très peu catholique qui venait d'être manifestement interrompue.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur Malefoy, mais je souhaiterai vous présenter votre nouveau secrétaire, Harry Potter, commença l'homme avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il devint rouge de honte et se plaça devant Harry afin de cacher ce spectacle à une jeune âme innocente. Les regards des deux amants convergèrent vers les deux subalternes. Celui qui avait conduit Harry devint alors pâle comme la mort, se rendant compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait faite et Harry restait étrangement imperturbable. Comme si rien d'étrange ne se passait ici. C'était à dire qu'il arrivait très bien a rester dans un caractère professionnel : rien ne le détournait jamais de son objectif et donc ce type de spectacle le laissait bien de marbre. Il en avait vu des choses comme ça depuis qu'il exerçait ! Pour lui rien n'était vraiment anormal, du moins en apparence. En réalité, il pensait toujours au fait que c'était tout de même très immoral ! Au travail on devait travailler pas batifoler à gauche ou à droite ! Un éclair de reproche passa brièvement dans son regard émeraude et bien entendu, Drago l'aperçut. Ce dernier d'ailleurs secoua la tête, désolé de voir tant de crétinerie dans un seul cerveau avant de prendre la parole.

- Bon Dieu ! Chelston ! Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de frapper et d'attendre que je vous donne mon accord pour entrer… commença-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours face à lui à l'exception près qu'elle remettait déjà sa veste sur ses épaules de nouveau couverte par un fin tissus de soie blanche.

- Il me semblait aussi t'avoir demandé de verrouiller la porte… lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez sa partenaire.

- Excuses-moi. Comme tu sembles avoir du travail, je pars mais… Pourrons-nous nous revoir dans un proche avenir ?ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave particulièrement raté aux yeux d'Harry.

- Veuillez me pardonner Monsieur Malefoy ! intervint l'homme.

- Laissez, Chelston. Bien… Partez tous à présent excepté Potter.

Il s'assit élégamment à son bureau et jaugea Harry du regard. Ses yeux verts étaient cachés sous d'affreuses lunettes rondes, son style plutôt … Professionnel était ennuyeux à mourir et il dégageait un formidable sens… D'ennui. En plus, c'était un homme. Pas que cela dérangeait réellement Drago mais il voyait là le cadeau empoisonné de son père. Soit. Et bien qui rirait bien le dernier, il allait faire de cette chose informe son amant ! … Mais il avait tout son temps après tout… Enfin informe… Drago savait bien juger les gens et il était certain qu'en dehors de cette entreprise Harry était un canon.

- Je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, on vous a déjà présenté.

- J'allais simplement vous dire que j'étais impatient de travailler avec vous… Monsieur Malefoy.

- Oh… Tu commences aujourd'hui ? On m'avait vanté tes excellentes qualités professionnelles, notamment ton sens du dévouement mais j'ignorais qu'il s'étendait à ces extrêmes…

Harry pensa à cet instant qu'on lui avait aussi vanté les qualités de Drago. Célibataire, du moins officiellement, il passait son temps avec des conquêtes d'un soir, homme ou femme, peu lui importait. 26 ans, des cheveux blonds et fins que l'on comparait facilement à ceux d'un ange, ses yeux gris métalliques aussi froid qu'un iceberg, une tenue irréprochable et un talant de diplomate dans l'âme, il était effrayant et pourtant charismatique. Un charisme qui se déployait à toutes la hiérarchie, des femmes de ménage à la Directrice du service Import-Export. Bref, il avait le monde à ses pieds et en était conscient. Cependant, Harry avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre et le charme de Drago ne lui était donc pas vraiment imposant. Il reconnaissait qu'il était certes un bel homme mais Harry était amoureux de Ginny depuis son enfance et rien ne les séparerait à présent. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais cela ne saurait tardé. Il avait encore besoin de la bénédiction de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Harry sortait d'un quartier réputé difficile. Il avait donc pu faire des études mais courtes. Il travaillait très dur pour se sortir de l'enfer où il vivait. La drogue était l'impératrice du quartier depuis quelques années et Ron le leader. Il avait eu du mal à quitter la bande vivant… Et ses chances allaient encore s'amoindrir. Ron était plutôt imprévisible avec lui. Mais ils étaient comme des frères aussi alors Harry espérait qu'il comprendrait et qu'il penserait à sa sœur qui sortirait de là avec lui. Il voulait être heureux.

- Tu vas donc m'entrer ces 564 noms dans une base de donnée et mettre à jour mon agenda. Tu as deux heures. J'ai ensuite trois réunions auxquelles tu n'assisteras pas. Je veux que les rapports soient tapés à mon retour.

- Comment puis-je faire si je n'y suis pas ?

Il avait noté le tutoiement qu'utiliser Drago à son encontre et n'osa rien dire. Surtout que le blond venait de lever les yeux aux ciels, se demandant comment ses oreilles si parfaites allaient pouvoir supporter tant d'inepties.

- … La technologie existe. Tu seras relié avec moi par Internet. Tu entendras tout. Mais tu dois rester ici pour accueillir mon rendez vous personnel. Bien sûr, tout ce qui se passe ici est confidentiel.

- Bien Monsieur.

Drago demanda sa limousine et quitta les lieux. Harry remarqua la vue qui s'offrait de ce bureau : elle était magnifique. D'ici on pouvait assurément voir de magnifiques couché de soleil. Il soupira et quitta le bureau de Drago pour rejoindre le sien. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur et reclassa quelques dossiers. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Il ignorait quel était le système de rangement si tant est qu'il y en avait un de prévu. Ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir le clavier tandis que ses yeux restés concentrés sur la liste des clients à entrer. 564 nom… Il allait certainement mettre le temps donné pour faire ce travail, voire un peu plus. Mais s'il faisait plus, il savait qu'il serait viré. Le problème, c'était que le téléphone sonnait parfois et l'empêchait donc de rester uniquement concentré à sa tâche. Mais il tint bon. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Lucius Malefoy. Un homme remarquablement organisé et qui avait toujours une parole gentille pour tout le monde. Certes, il était fier de son parcours, mais il avait une certaine humilité propre aux familles aristocratiques dont il descendait. Contrairement à son fils.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'agenda papier qui devait servir à la précédente secrétaire. L'écriture était presque illisible et surtout Harry grogna de frustration : aujourd'hui, comme le lui avait fait remarqué son nouveau chef, la technologie existait alors pourquoi ne pas passer à un logiciel qui permettrait de gérer tout cela plus facilement ? D'autant plus qu'il avait vu Drago avec un agenda électronique dernier cri donc logiquement relié à Internet. Il devait donc avoir un logiciel quelque part qui permettait les mises à jour sur un ordinateur qui ensuite envoyer les informations sur le net, n'est ce pas ?

Harry avait bien raison puisqu'il trouva ce logiciel sur l'ordinateur de la secrétaire. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra les données forcément incomplètes qui s'échangeaient. Elle ne maîtrisait rien celle d'avant, c'était certain. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre intuitivement comment fonctionnait le logiciel et s'occupa de tout remettre à jour. Il vit ensuite la fiche avec les numéros de téléphone utile et entreprit d'appeler Drago.

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, je voulais simplement vous prévenir que votre agenda vient d'être mis à jour.

- Et vous avez besoin de me déranger pour de telles informations ? Un agenda papier qui est sur votre bureau va beaucoup me servir, effectivement.

- Je parlais de votre agenda électronique, Monsieur Malefoy.

Un silence se fit entendre avant que Drago ne réponde finalement :

- Vous êtes donc doué pour l'informatique. Pendant un moment j'ai été effrayé de tomber de nouveau sur l'une de ces personnes complètement vieux-jeu qui ignorait comment marchait un ordinateur.

- J'espère que votre rendez-vous se déroulera selon vos espérances Monsieur.

- Oui. Je vous rappellerai quand j'arriverai afin que vous puissiez suivre ce qui s'y passe.

- Bien Monsieur.

Drago raccrocha sans autre forme de procès. Il en était désormais certain : Harry n'était pas celui qu'il montrait. Il espérait ne pas être déçu. Il était exigeant et le savait mais il était important de l'être avec le personnel. De plus, il semblait réellement qualifié puisqu'il n'avait pas attendu bêtement au bout du fil que Drago lui parle. Il lui avait souhaité une bonne réunion et surtout il ne coupait pas la parole. Il respectait la hiérarchie et il sourit. Ce serait donc un jeu d'enfant de le conduire là où il voudrait. Et Lucius, son père, pourrait désormais déclarer forfait. La portière s'ouvrit et il descendit avant d'entrer dans un building où l'attendait son rendez-vous. Un fournisseur qui avait tendance à trop augmenter ses prix.

La réunion fut houleuse bien que le blond gardait un sang froid incomparable, ils ne trouvèrent aucun terrain d'entente avant la fin. Drago quitta l'entreprise pour son prochain rendez-vous. Harry avait fini pendant la pause déjeuner de taper la liste des clients et devait désormais entendre tout ce qui se disait et le synthétiser. Ce qui n'était guère facile quand on ignorait ce qui se passait dans l'ombre. Après tout, il commençait à croire que si le blond ne l'avait pas amené, c'était peut être qu'il était en train de pointer une arme sur la tête de ce fournisseur…

Reviens sur Terre Harry, on est pas dans un film là… Il se remit au travail et y était toujours quand rentra Drago.

- Ah vous êtes toujours là. Vous êtes virés.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai réfléchi et je veux une femme à ce bureau. Chose que vous ne pouvez pas être. Donc vous êtes viré. Vous retournerez d'où vous venez si mon père vous accepte toujours à son service. Et puis entre nous ce n'est pas un métier pour un homme.

- Mais Monsieur Malefoy !

- Vous avez de bonnes qualités professionnelles mais à quoi me servirait un secrétaire qui n'est pas une secrétaire avec laquelle je pourrai prendre un verre de temps en temps ?

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait tout le travail qu'on lui avait demandé alors c'était pour une simple histoire de relation qu'il était viré ? Parce qu'il était un homme ? C'était vraiment injuste ! Et puis ce jugement si arriéré était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu entendre ! Comme s'il avait vraiment eu le choix aussi ! Il ne savait pas combien coûtait les études, il avait pu accéder en un claquement de doigt à toutes les plus prestigieuses universités mais lui n'avait pas ces moyens !

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur Malefoy, donnez-moi une chance. Si je fais bien mon travail, même si je suis un homme et non pas une femme, laissez-moi au moins une chance puisque vous ignorez encore si je peux convenir pour de telles… Activités.

Harry n'avez bien entendu absolument pas mesurer la portée de ses paroles. Il était vraiment dans l'optique professionnelle mais pour un cerveau comme celui de Drago, cela allait bien plus loin. Il venait de gagner. Il obtiendrait désormais absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait puisque Harry s'y était naïvement engagé mais il devait quand même faire comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par lui afin de créer chez sa victime un intense désir plus ou moins conscient de lui plaire.

- Donnez-moi rien qu'un mois d'essai… Si jamais je ne vous conviens vraiment pas alors je … Partirai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un secrétaire qui ne tient pas compte des ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique, asséna Drago d'une voix froide.

- Oh mais Monsieur Malefoy, commença Harry vraiment embarrassé par son erreur, il s'agissait d'une simple suggestion, pas d'un ordre…

- Oh je vois… Dans ce cas…

Il se leva et alla au bureau d'Harry. Il trouva la liste des clients qu'il lui avait donné le matin même et la tendit à Harry :

- J'espère pour toi que tu as fini d'entrer cette liste parce que tu vas devoir envoyer ces invitations – Il sortit d'un dossier un modèle – pour la fête de Noël. Elle devront partir demain matin impérativement. Tu devras aussi t'occuper de ma prochaine réunion ici même et à propos de cette ravissante créature…

Il observa le visage interrogatif de Harry avant de continuer :

- La fille de Monsieur Nott, j'aimerai que tu lui envoies un cadeau en mon nom. Et ne me pose plus de question stupide. Si tu en as, débrouilles toi avec celles qui étaient là avant. Avec un peu de chance, elles daigneront de répondre.

- Bien Monsieur Malefoy.

Harry avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui. Il le mettait à l'épreuve et Harry se jura qu'il relèverai ce défi. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois excepté qu'auparavant, il le faisait de son propre chef. Très souvent, on devait le sortir de force de son bureau et désormais on le lui imposait. Le problème serait pour le cadeau. Harry étant un homme et loin de savoir ce qui plaisait réellement aux femmes, il sentait qu'il allait avoir quelques difficultés. Il était déjà 23h par dessus le marché. Ginny lui en voudrait mais…

- Allo Ginny ?

- Harry ! Où es-tu encore?

- Au bureau je…

- Mais à quoi cela sert-il que j'accepte de me marier avec toi si toi tu es déjà marié à ton bureau ?

- … Je reviendrai plus vite si tu pouvais m'aider…

- Vas-y…

- Je dois trouver un cadeau pour une jeune femme extrêmement riche qui soit… Elégant, classe et très cher.

- … J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas riche moi.

- Je sais Ginny mais…

- Achètes lui des fleurs, un bijou, un…

Harry entendit soudain une étrange tonalité.

- J'espère pour toi que cette conversation était professionnelle, Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy je…

- Peu importe. J'ai besoin que vous arrangiez aussi mon bureau pour demain. Tu devras donc probablement venir plus tôt. J'ai oublié de te donner le double.

Il sorti une clé de sa poche et la posa devant Harry.

- J'ai encore du travail. Tu peux y aller. Je n'ai pas envie que mon personnel vienne avec d'affreuses cernes au travail. Cela fait mauvais genre devant la clientèle.

- Bien Monsieur.

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre : il semblait vouloir qu'Harry reste toute la nuit et à présent il se faisait renvoyer chez lui ! Harry serra les dents et obéit à l'ordre. Les employés devaient arriver pour 8 heures. La réunion commençait à 9 heures. Il devrait donc arriver à 6h. La nuit allait être courte puisqu'il avait une heure de trajet au minimum. Il soupira et quitta le bâtiment pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci. Drago allait être un véritable défi pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de ce travail, d'autant plus qu'il avait un salaire plus que correcte. Lucius lui avait fait confiance et il devait donc être un employé modèle.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je dois avouée que la suite n'arrivera probablement pas tout de suite puisque j'ai deux autres fics en cours et que l'une d'elle doit impérativement être mise à jour donc…**

**Mais il se peut que ça vienne la semaine prochaine si je fini le chapitre en cours pour le HP/LV.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît même si je sais que d'après un premier chapitre c'est toujours difficile de juger. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy it! J'ai oublié sur le premier paragraphe mais c'est évident pour moi: rien ne m'appartient excepté le scénario … Voilà. Et je gagne pas d'argent non plus! Bon vous le savez à présent alors je le remettrai pas sur chaque chapitre! Oui donc maintenant que cet oublié involontaire est réparé, je vais vous parler… De ce nouveau chapitre qui montre la vie oh combien difficile dans les bureaux de la Malfoy Corporation! … Non hein ce n'est pas le vrai nom de l'entreprise… Bref, notre Ry va voir une nouvelle facette de ce métier… J'ai eu quelques empêchements dû à l'arrivée de ma 20ème année… Planning de sortie chargé. Fics à écrire, d'autres à corriger. Bref. J'aime tout ça et je concilie le tout au mieux possible en sachant que les autres passent avant moi. Hé oui… Conscience professionnelle oblige. Donc bon. Le voici.Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_LoveDrarry: Merci pour ta reviews! Oui c'est normal. Il considère Harry comme son subalterne et dans les lois aristocratiques un maître tutoyer son valet. Seulement parfois le vouvoiement sert aussi à rappeler à l'ordre. Donc il jongle entre les deux. Le tutoiement est aussi un moyen pour lui de déstabiliser Harry… Ce chapitre devrait d'ailleurs traiter ce problème… Biz_**

**_Elo: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

- Harry, nous avons un imprévu. Un fournisseur a des ennuis de livraison. Tu dois aller chercher la marchandise toi même. Tu as une heure pour le faire, lui expliqua brièvement Drago en lui remettant un carton où était notée l'adresse de la compagnie.

- Mais Monsieur! C'est à l'autre bout du monde!s'indigna le su-nommé.

Le regard d'acier se planta dans les yeux du jeune homme qui baissa immédiatement la tête. L'avertissement était silencieux mais néanmoins très clair! 

- Bien Monsieur, murmura Harry en quittant les bureaux. Comment allait-il faire pour récupérer la marchandise dans les locaux de Chang Corporation, et les ramener là, tout ceci en moins d'une heure et avec… Des heures de vol sept fois plus élevés que le temps donné. C'était encore l'un de ces défis pour vérifier ses compétences! Le jeune homme courrait dans les couloirs et s'arrêta soudainement en face du bureau de l'un de ses collègues, Neville.

«Neville! Aides-moi!» s'écria Harry.

- Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, je vais très bien merci…répondit le jeune homme.

- Neville, excuses-moi…commença Harry qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Mais c'est urgent!reprit-il. Drago veut que je récupère des marchandises mais cette compagnie est au JAPON et je n'ai qu'UNE HEURE!

- Calmes-toi Harry, le conseilla-t-il tandis qu'il cherchait dans son répertoire.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Je suis en période d'essai! Drago Malefoy veut ces marchandises ici dans UNE heure!

- Cette société a un dépôt à Londres… Tu devrais très vite y être puisque tu es où déjà? Ah oui… A Londres!dit-il avec un sourire des plus amusés.

- Mais je… Ici? Où?le pressa le jeune homme, toujours inquiet mais sentant le moment de sa délivrance très proche. C'était comme si son collègue était soudain auréolé d'or et qu'un chœur angélique chantait des «Alleluia» à la gloire de cette chance qui semblait tenir du miracle à ses yeux.

- Laisses-moi vérifier un instant, dit calmement Neville, en saisissant le téléphone et en appelant un collègue. Il discuta quelques minutes avec lui et griffonna une adresse sur un papier. Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait déjà plus que quarante minutes! Il saisit le papier et s'éloigna en courant. Il n'entendit pas Neville lui crier d'attendre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il consentit à regarder l'adresse. C'était à l'autre bout de la ville aussi. Il courut jusqu'au métro et présenta son Oyster Card face à la borne qui se vit parée d'une lumière verte. Il passa la barrière rapidement et s'empressa de courir jusqu'au train, qu'il attrapa de justesse. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa sa montre. Plus que trente-huit minutes. Il serait en retard, c'était sûr. Mais il sourit: il aurait seulement une demie-heure ou même une heure, pas les 12 heures attendues par ce chien de Drago! Il le haïssait sur le moment de lui avoir tendu un tel piège! Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de s'arrêter dans le bureau de Neville! Fier de sa prouesse, il se détendit un peu et regarda les stations passer. 

Une fois devant les locaux de Chang corporation, il entra et se rendit à la réception. La jeune fille qui l'occupait lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait. Il allait répondre quand son téléphone mobile sonna. Il reconnut le numéro du bureau de son patron et décrocha, soudain plus fébrile.

- Où es-tu?

- Hé bien je suis chez Chang Corporation…

- Reviens. Ils viennent de livrer. Apparemment le livreur et Weasley se sont croisés sans se voir ce qui est plutôt étrange dans la mesure où le bureau de Weasley, gardien de notre immeuble, est en face de l'entrée… 

- Je… D'accord, murmura Harry dépité. Il entendit la tonalité qui signalait que Malfoy avait raccroché. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et lui dit que c'était une erreur…

Humilié et dans une colère noire, il se promit d'aller voir Ronald afin de lui demander pourquoi il était gardien et pourquoi avait-il quitté son poste alors qu'il savait qu'une livraison pour Drago arrivait …? Il rumina dans le train mais réussit à se calmer peu à peu. Le principal était qu'il ne s'était pas totalement fait avoir. Il entra de nouveau dans le bâtiment où il travaillait et se rendit auprès de Weasley.

- Dis Ron… Pourquoi tu as raté le livreur de Chang Corporation?

- Je ne l'ai pas raté! 

- Mais Drago m'a envoyé chez eux pour récupérer la marchandise que tu aurais oublié de commander…

- Il semblerait que Drago ait oublié qu'il a lui même réglé le problème hier… Ils ont livré ce qu'ils devaient livrer, j'ai même entendu dire que pour ça, ils avaient provoqué des retards de livraison pour tous leurs clients… Il les a mis dans un sacré pétrin…

- Oses-tu dire que Drago m'a menti?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, mec… Mais ça c'est ce que je sais…

Harry soupira. Ron ne voulait pas admettre son erreur professionnelle, c'était tout. Mais il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec un ami. Lorsqu'il était entré ici, le rouquin l'avait souvent aidé et ce malgré les ennuis que pouvait apporter Severus Snape. 

Severus Snape était un chercheur particulièrement cynique et ironique. Il détestait à peu près tout le monde, excepté ses patrons, évidemment. D'ailleurs, on savait que c'était le parrain du jeune Drago, donc il en récoltait une certaine crainte de la part des autres employés.

La société existait depuis 1866 et faisait la fierté de la famille. Il y avait toujours eu un Malefoy pour la diriger et Lucius comptait bien obliger son fils à perdurer la tradition. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'une femme piège Drago et qu'une lignée bâtarde naisse et vienne réclamer des droits sur une succession qui était enviée par beaucoup dans ce monde… Alors il avait demandé à Harry, qu'il savait digne de confiance, de travailler pour son fils. Ce serait toujours une femme de moins à proximité. 

Harry s'éloigna en silence et remis ses vêtements en place avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Ascenseur où se trouvait justement Snape. Harry baissa les yeux et entra, sachant pertinemment que Snape ne se priverait pas pour lui lancer des remarques particulièrement déplaisantes. Il en voulait au jeune homme pour avoir détruit sa plante verte favorite. Il avait un esclandre mais heureusement, Lucius n'en tint pas rigueur et calma Severus en lui rappelant que les accidents arrivaient et qu'il lui achèterait une autre plante verte beaucoup plus jolie que la chose ratatinée qu'elle était devenue après qu'Harry ait fait tomber un flacon d'acide dedans. Severus, les larmes aux yeux avait accepté l'offre et depuis, dès que quelqu'un entrait dans son laboratoire, il protégeait sa plante en posant méticuleusement dessus une bâche en plastique assez résistante… Bien sûr, il la retirait une fois le visiteur parti ce qui arrivait relativement vite vu son comportement négatif. 

- Alors Potter… J'ai entendu dire que Drago voulait vous virer? Enfin une chose de bien qui arrivera dans cette société…

- Je suis en période d'essai… Et s'il me vire, je resterai ici… Mais je travaillerai de nouveau pour Lucius.

- Sauf si j'arrive à vous coller une faute professionnelle sur le dos…

- Vous êtes méprisable. Vous savez que je n'avais pas fait exprès! On m'a heurté!

- Vous avez tué, Monsieur Potter…

- Je n'ai… Vous aussi! Vous avez brûlé l'echeveria que je vous avais acheté pour me faire pardonner cette perte «sentimentale»!

- Pure vengeance. J'ai adoré votre tête. Mais je dois dire que je «brûle» d'envie de vous voir pleurer de désespoir… Quand vous serez … Viré!

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et Harry rejoignit son bureau, attenant à celui de Drago qui était fermé. Le brun fronça les sourcils mais haussa finalement les épaules. Décidément, son supérieur pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait, cela ne le regardait absolument pas. Il s'assit enfin après toutes ses péripéties et soupira de soulagement. Enfin dans un endroit sécurisant et calme. Somme toute, il valait mieux en profiter avant qu'une tornade blonde ne passe et ne fasse de son monde serein une terre volcanique… Le jeune homme entreprit donc de travailler sur son ordinateur. Il y avait toujours des choses à faire et il avait bien noté que la manière de classer de ses prédécesseurs étaient à désirée!

Il reprit tout en main et ne fut pas interrompu une seule fois jusqu'à midi. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit une femme se tenir dans l'embrasure. Ses joues rougies trahissaient l'activité qu'ils avaient dû menés pendant près de… Trois bonnes heures. Harry était plutôt gêné par ce comportement. Il ne savait pas trop comment le considéré: d'un côté Drago était son supérieur et il devait donc lui obéir. D'un autre… Il agissait parfois d'une façon très dure mais il avait beaucoup de responsabilité. Harry savait que son supérieur ne devait pas sa place parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius mais bien parce qu'il avait de vraies qualités professionnelles et parce qu'il avait étudié et obtenu des notes très correctes à ses examens, voire les meilleures. Chose que personne n'aurait deviné, en le voyant mener une vie d'étudiant délurée. Il en avait gardé une part mais il effectuait très bien son travail… Donc il l'admirait. Il avait eu l'opportunité de profiter d'une chance qu'il n'avait pas eu et ne l'avait pas gâché comme tant d'autres le faisait… 

- Harry, nous dînons au restaurant ce midi…

- Je vous fais préparer une voiture!

- Tu veux dire «nous», insista Drago qui vit avec amusement le jeune homme marquer un temps d'arrêt et lever des yeux surpris sur lui qui eut un sourire plutôt moqueur. Oui «nous» avons rendez-vous avec un client et j'ai besoin de toi pour négocier ce contrat. Un déjeuner d'affaire. Prends le chéquier de l'entreprise. Et aussi les dossiers nécessaires. Tu n'as pas consulté l'agenda en rentrant?

Il observa le brun baisser la tête pour cacher son embarras. Il avait peut être était un peu trop exigeant ce matin là. Mais si Harry survivait à tout, il le garderait. Enfin c'était certain qu'il le garderait mais l'autre devait l'ignorer. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être en danger pour mieux obtenir de lui ce qu'il en attendait. Une stratégie souvent payante. Harry ne vit pas le regard calculateur de Drago et heureusement pour lui! Il aurait craint qu'il lui préparait encore une blague de mauvais goût, ce qui n'était pas le cas: il lui avait précisé d'apporter le chéquier. Il était certain qu'en ne le mentionnant pas, le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas pris, et au moment de payer l'adition, il lui aurait dit de le faire avec ce chéquier là et là le pauvre aurait été dans un tel embarras qu'il aurait pu en faire une crise cardiaque. Et il ne souhaitait évidemment pas sa mort! «Je dois encore réglé une affaire. J'en ai pour 5 minutes. D'ici là sois en bas et prêt à partir», ordonna le fils de Lucius.

Une fois seul, Harry ouvrit l'agenda et vit quelle erreur monumentale il avait commise. Affligé par sa culpabilité, il chercha le bon chéquier. Un déjeuner d'affaire… Qu'était-ce cette idée? Pourquoi il voulait qu'il vienne aussi? Lucius ne l'emmenait jamais! Lucius n'avait même JAMAIS de déjeuner ou même de dîner d'affaire! Il se rappela que le temps était de nouveau compté. Drago ne s'était même pas excuser de l'avoir fait courir pour rien le matin même. Le jeune homme lui en voulait. Il préférait Lucius. Lui, il l'aurait fait. En rendez-vous ou pas, il serait sorti et se serait brièvement excusé. Oui, Malfoy senior était le meilleur patron qu'un jeune secrétaire puisse avoir. Et à présent, il ne l'avait plus. Une fois le chéquier trouvé, il quitta le bureau et se rendit auprès de la voiture où Drago se trouvait déjà.

- Tu en retard, Harry, annonça celui-ci sur une voix de reproche.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

- Heureusement que je prend toujours de l'avance… Montes.

Harry obéit et s'installa dans la limousine, en face de son patron. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement pendant tout le trajet. Il comprenait bien ce comportement: il n'était pas de son rang. Discuter avec lui, ce serait risquer de le mettre à son niveau. Ils avaient probablement le même âge (Harry ignorait encore sa date de naissance, il n'avait jamais travaillé aux ressources humaines et en plus Lucius n'en avait jamais parlé) et le risque était donc plus important. Mais avec Malefoy Senior, il avait souvent eu des conversations intéressantes. Oui… S'il devait choisir, il retournerait à son ancien poste mais si on le pensait mieux qualifié et plus utile auprès de Drago alors il devait assumer sa position. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Un grand, d'après ce qu'Harry voyait. Drago entra, donna son nom et le conduisit auprès d'un homme qui s'était déjà levé. Il fut présenté par Drago et ils s'assirent. Harry n'était absolument pas à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait dans un tel établissement! Le décor était des plus somptueux et élégant, intimidant aussi en considérant que le style était des plus guindés.

Un serveur vint à leur table et leur tendit les cartes. Quand il l'ouvrit, le brun fut non seulement stupéfaits et refroidit par les prix exorbitants qui y étaient affichés mais aussi et surtout par le nom des plats qui ne lui disaient absolument rien. Que devait-il choisir? Il se sentait seul soudain car les deux autres hommes étaient manifestement habitués à ce restaurant et savaient déjà quoi prendre. 

- Que prendrez-vous Potter? lui demanda le blond.

- Vous êtes bien généreux Monsieur Malfoy, d'amener votre secrétaire dans un tel restaurant…

- Ne nous voilons pas la face, on est ici pour discuter affaire, Monsieur Nott. 

- Avec un telle émeraude à vos côtés, je suppose que ce sera très vite réglé…

- Elle n'est pas à vendre, Monsieur Nott. Vous connaissez très bien ma politique…

- Bien sûr, qu'elle n'est pas à vendre. Tout le monde sait aussi que vous ne partagez pas…Parlons donc affaires…

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait les deux hommes. Il était bien trop obnubilé par les noms des plats, tellement abstraits, qu'ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Drago et Nott parlaient vaguement des plats puisque apparemment, ils avaient leurs habitudes, ce qui n'aidait absolument pas le jeune homme. Le serveur revint pour prendre les commandes, une vague de panique submergea Harry qui replongea le nez sur la carte. Drago éleva la voix mais ce qu'il dit dépassa l'entendement du jeune brun.

- Vous nous mettrez comme d'habitude. Sauf que vous mettrez deux menus Prestige caviar et un menu Prestige-Charme.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour l'entreprise Potter?

- Hé bien… 2 ans…

- Etrange. C'est la première fois que je vous vois avec Drago.

- Je travaillais pour Monsieur Lucius Malefoy auparavant.

- Lucius? Vraiment? Intéressant.

- Nott, parlons de ce contrat.

- Volontiers! 

Les négociations commencèrent. Harry observa avec quelle aisance Drago imposait ses conditions. Nott concédait à presque tout bien qu'il tentait aussi d'assurer ses intérêts. Dès qu'il osait esquisser une réponse négative, un haussement de sourcil de la part du blond suffisait à lui faire dire le contraire. Pourquoi semblait-il être si craint? Il ne comprenait pas mais resta silencieux et écoutait très attentivement. Le repas sembla durer une éternité! Enfin, la fin arriva. 

Drago signa le chèque et entraîna Harry dehors. Ils montèrent dans la limousine et Harry reconnut son quartier. Pourquoi le blond l'emmenait-il ici? La réponse ne tarda pas à lui être révélée.

- Ta femme est entrée à l'hôpital ce matin…

- A l'hôpital?

- Oui… Elle a fait une fausse couche…avoua-t-il après un léger silence.

- Elle a… Quoi? Mais…

- Elle va bien maintenant, c'est bon rassures-toi. Et calmes toi, le coupa-t-il.

Se calmer? Comment pouvait-il se calmer? Sa femme était tombée enceinte et il n'était même pas au courant et en plus, elle venait de perdre l'enfant et pour le final, on ne le lui disait que maintenant! Pourquoi? C'était incompréhensible! De nature habituellement docile au travail, il ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter contre le blond.

- Comment avez-vous pu ne rien me dire? hurla-t-il.

- Tu venais de partir pour cette histoire de livraison…tenta de s'expliquer son supérieur.

- Mais je suis revenu!accusa le brun, bien décidé à se défendre bec et ongles

- J'avais besoin de toi pour régler cette affaire. J'ai fait en sorte que ce déjeuner soit rapide!se défendit Drago.

- Il a duré 3 heures!

- D'habitude, c'est 4. Estimes-toi heureux que je fasse ce détour pour t'amener auprès d'elle. J'aurai très bien pu ne rien te dire, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire…

Harry dût se taire et le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence religieux. Harry fulminait mais n'osait plus rien dire. Le ton menaçant de son chef avait suffit à lui rendre sa merveilleuse conscience professionnelle. Il ravala ses larmes qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Heureusement, la voiture arriva enfin à l'hôpital. A peine garés qu'il sortit en trombe et courut vers l'entrée en hurlant pour savoir où était Ginny. Une infirmière inquiète pour sa santé mentale et émue par sa détresse lui répondit. Il la retrouva dans la chambre, étrangement silencieuse.

- Ginny…murmura-t-il, le cœur serré par l'émotion.

- Où étais-tu? 

- Je suis désolé. On ne m'a prévenu qu'à… Qu'après le déjeuner! Je suis venu immédiatement!

- Mais c'est trop tard. Il est mort. Je suis bien punie maintenant.

- Ne dis pas ça! Ce… C'est … Injuste oui mais ce n'est pas ta faute!

- Oui… Si injuste…

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'à travers la vitre, un jeune homme blond les observait. Quelque chose dans le regard de Ginny lui donnait une certaine idée qu'il espérait à la fois être la bonne et à la fois non. Mais dans le fond en quoi cela était-il important? Il pourrait toujours en faire une vérité s'il se trompait. Il vit Harry détruit par cet épisode. Ginny lui en voudrait longtemps et c'était la dessus qu'il comptait pour démolir ce couple. Le brun était bien trop bien pour la rouquine! Elle venait d'une famille modeste et n'apporterait rien à Harry. Elle serait un parasite profitant de son salaire et Drago n'aimait absolument pas cette idée. 

Il soupira et repartit, de nouveau observé par le personnel de l'hôpital. C'était à dire qu'il avait très poliment demandé la chambre, ce qui avait ramené tout le monde dans le droit chemin en les sortant de leur torpeur après la tornade qu'avait provoqué sa nouvelle Nemesis. Oui. Il l'obtiendrait de gré ou de force, c'était certain. Seulement, il préférait avoir quelqu'un de consentant à la base tout de même! 

Il retournait à sa voiture, le cœur emprunt d'une nostalgie incompréhensible. Voir Harry aussi défait était plus douloureux qu'il n'osait se l'avouer… Il allait monter dans la voiture quand quelqu'un hurla son nom. Il se tourna pour découvrir Harry courant vers lui. Dieu que cette vision était magnifique! Il se damnerait pour qu'elle dure une éternité! Il observa son assistant aux joues rougies, aux cheveux largement défaits et à moitié débraillé depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa chemise, trempée de sueur sous l'exploit sportif.

- Je… Je voulais vous remercier… Je… J'ai été ingrat avec vous… Je suis certain que si vous aviez pu, vous m'auriez laissé partir plus tôt et vous n'avez pas voulu me faire de peine ni m'inquiéter pendant les négociations… C'était vraiment… Très… Aimable à vous et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant! énonça le brun, les yeux humides, la tête baissée.

- Oui… J'ai agi au mieux, c'est tout, répliqua le blond, ne pouvant évidemment pas avouer son but premier. Tu peux prendre deux jours de congés. Elle a besoin de toi apparemment. 

- Merci! répondit-il les yeux plein de gratitude aussi mièvre qu'un chamallow trop cuit. Il se détourna et repartit auprès de sa femme aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté. 

Drago restait particulièrement amer. Il monta dans la voiture et sur le trajet, il vit une publicité qui attira son attention. Il prit son téléphone portable. «Allô, Ashton? Faites des recherches sur un certain «Queudver». Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux.

Quand il rentra à l'entreprise, il trouva Weasley en discussion avec un homme brun, plus vieux que lui qui prétendait avoir rendez-vous avec Ashton justement. Le jeune blond avança vers lui. L'autre vociférait à plein poumon et s'il avait une arme, aucun doute que Weasley ne serait… Qu'un gruyère. 

- Ah Monsieur Malefoy! C'était justement vous que je voulais voir!s'exclama-t-il de manière théâtrale. 

- Vraiment? lui répondit une voix sceptique.

- Monsieur Ashton m'a fait venir suite à votre…

- Je n'avais jamais demandé de vous voir…coupa Drago. Cependant veuillez me suivre.

- Bien Monsieur.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau du jeune homme blond. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient installés, Ashton vint déposer le dossier. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient manifestement du regard. Drago fit le premier geste: il ouvrit et parcourut le résultat des recherches d'un œil dubitatif et particulièrement détaché.

- Vous êtes… Enquêteur?

- Parfaitement.

- Pour votre propre compte?

- Oui. Certes.

- Et vous réussissez toujours vos affaires…

- Tant qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses…

- Hum… Ce n'était pas une question.Bien… Je suppose que vous ferez l'affaire, déclara-t-il en déposant une photo d'Harry avec Ginny dans un supermarché.

- Vous souhaitez que je …

- Je veux tout savoir. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce couple, chaque mot, chaque virgule, je veux même savoir quand ils respirent, vous entendez? Absolument tout. Bien sûr ce sera ultra-confidentiel. Si vous respectez ce marché, je m'assurerai pour que vous n'ayez plus à craindre pour votre avenir en vous engageant directement dans nôtre société.

- Une offre… Alléchante Monsieur Malefoy.

- L'acceptez-vous?

- Mais certainement, Monsieur!

Un sourire de connivence naquit respectivement sur leurs lèvres. L'homme petit et au pseudonyme assez étrange quitta la pièce. Drago reprit le travail, bien décidé à détruire ce fichu couple pour récupérer Harry. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait pressenti quelque chose qui arrangerait énormément ses affaires s'il y avait un quelquonque moyen de le prouver, tout deviendrait probablement plus facile… 

Voilà pour le second chapitre! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à cause du chapitre pour la fic Voldy/Harry. Bref… J'espère que cela vous a plût et que vous commencez à cerner un peu plus cette fic… Je m'amuse beaucoup avec celle là. C'est vraiment de la détente. A vrai dire je pense que ça se ressent dans le style que j'ai adopté, différent de mes autres fics. Je pensais pas pouvoir écrire comme ça. Je suis plutôt contente de découvrir cette chose là maintenant! 

* * *

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et critiques constructives ni même à dire ce que vous en pensez grâce au merveilleux système des reviews. C'est vrai que ça boost! Je vous jure, j'ai déjà fait un miracle une fois… Je répond toujours aussi**_

_**Gros bisous à tout le monde!**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire ce chapitre. Je devais m'assurer d'avoir des idées solides pour écrire la suite… J'ai fait tellement bouger les choses jusqu'ici qu'il me fallait bien trouver encore quelques idées pour Drago : comment ennuyé le plus Harry ? Et puis finalement je me dis que c'est aussi le moment de creuser un autre problème soulevé dans la fic… Même deux… Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_**

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

Lucid Nightmare : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! A vrai dire si je peux parler de ce milieu… C'est que je fais des études pour y travailler et j'ai même déjà un peu exercer cette fonction… Je prépare un diplôme d'assistante et oui, on sait que l'on peut être confronté à des situations stressantes… Et à des supérieurs très difficile à vivre même s'ils sont quand même pas si courant que ça…' Pour tes hypothèses je te laisse découvrir…

Zelna : Merci aussi pour ta reviews ! … Draco restera un connard mais on pourra l'aimer quand même… mdr Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu suis cette histoire avec attention!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Harry était seul dans l'appartement. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de Ginny, mais elle avait apparemment besoin d'être seul. Elle lui avait même demandé de ne pas venir la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle agissait aussi étrangement mais accepta sans broncher ce qu'il prenait pour un caprice.

Il savait aussi que perdre cet enfant était pour la rouquine une épreuve difficile. Lui même le regrettait. Une vie était morte avant même de naître et il était vrai que cette pensée le rendait particulièrement affligé lui aussi. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle devait bien le savoir non ?

En y repensant, peut-être qu'elle avait essayé mais la fatigue de son travail l'avait rendu sourd… Il fut conscient à ce moment là, dans le vide de la maison, qu'il n'y avait rien de lui dedans. Ginny avait tout décidé toute seule. Il n'y avait sa touche nulle part. Et elle prenait toujours soin de lui mais lui que lui rendait-il en retour ?

Un intense sentiment de culpabilité le prenait dans ces moments là… Quand il repensait aux raisons qui poussaient son professionnalisme à l'extrême, il se souvenait que c'était pour offrir un foyer parfait à ses enfants et à sa femme. Qu'ils puissent tous accéder à leur rêve sans être arrêté par le manque d'argent.

Et au final, il avait carrément sacrifié son couple. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait réellement fait l'amour à Ginny. Ce jour était très vague dans sa mémoire. Le terme qui convenait désormais mieux était qu'il satisfaisait les envies de sa femme avec une incroyable passivité… Il s'endormait de suite après et le réveil sonnait pour le renvoyer au travail.

Oh, il y avait bien eu des conflit à cause de ça. Ginny ne manquait jamais de le lui reprocher quand il brandissait l'excuse du « travail » lorsqu'elle voulait sortir avec lui au restaurant ou bien dans sa famille, pour se détendre et se changer les idées. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Harry avait l'impression que s'il manquait une seconde, ce serait assez pour se faire renvoyer. Et s'il se faisait virer, ils n'auraient plus d'argent. Ginny restait à la maison, Harry voulait qu'elle soit tranquille, à faire ce qu'elle aimait. Et au début, ça leur avait suffit à tous les deux mais le quotidien devint vite ennuyeux pour cette jeune femme si vivante et dynamique. Elle voulait plus. Et Harry refusait de le lui donner.

Le brun observa son assiette de pâte d'un œil dubitatif. Que devait-il faire ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse satisfaisante à sa question, et étant fatigué par ces nuits de veille dans le couloir d'hôpital après le travail, il jeta les pâtes dans la poubelle, rangea l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, l'on était Dimanche aujourd'hui et s'en rappela en voyant son réveil indiquer « 10 : 30 ». Personne ne parler… Ginny ne lui annonçait pas son retour… Pourtant il était certain que c'était elle : il reconnaissait le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage.

Rassuré, il sauta du lit conjugal et descendit les escaliers. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de se servir un jus de fruit.

- Gin' !murmura-t-il en la serrant par la taille tout contre lui. J'étais si inquiet !

- Dis moi quelque chose… Tu ne me parles plus depuis… J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister !

- Mais tu n'existes plus depuis un moment, Harry.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est évident non ? lui reprocha-t-elle en se détachant de lui violemment. Tu n'es jamais là ! Tu es toujours au travail ! On ne partage plus rien ensemble ! Je maudis le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et encore plus celui où je suis devenue ta femme ! La femme d'un fantôme ! Tu pourrais bien être mort que je n'en verrai pas la différence !

- Tu es injuste ! Tu sais très bien que si je travaille c'est pour que tu ne manque de rien !

- Mais je m'en fiche d'être riche ou pas, Harry ! Tu étais tout ce qui me suffisait !

Ils en étaient là dans leur dispute quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Sursautant et fouillant fébrilement les dites poches pour trouver l'appareil, il fut interrompu par la voix de crécelle de Ginny.

- Je te préviens Harry, si tu décroches ce téléphone, c'est fini !

- Mais Ginny… C'est important ! C'est Drago Malefoy !

- JE ME FICHE QUE CE SOIT LE PAPE OU MON FRERE !

Dépité, Harry regardait Ginny puis son téléphone alternativement. Il hésitait énormément entre répondre ou obéir à sa femme. Il était bien conscient qu'il jouait son couple mais Ginny était très impulsive. Elle lui pardonnerait… Elle pourrait bien comprendre, non ?

- Désolé, je…

- Putain Harry… Je viens de perdre _mon_ bébé, tu crois pas que je suis censée passé avant ton boulot de merde ?

- C'était aussi le mien !

Il prit le silence pour de la compréhension et décrocha. Il s'éloigna dans le salon pour pouvoir converser sans sentir le regard coléreux de sa femme dans son dos et pour être certain qu'elle ne lui arracherait pas l'appareil des mains et qu'elle ne compromettrait pas sa carrière.

- Potter ? J'ai besoin de toi pour un travail urgent. Une voiture t'attend devant chez toi. Montes-y tout de suite.

- Bien Monsieur. Mais… Ginny ayant …

- Je me fiche de ce que vit ta femme, Potter, coupa Drago. Tu viens tout de suite, ou considère toi comme viré.

- Bien Monsieur…

Le blond raccrocha et Harry en se retournant vit Ginny dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches. Le regard amer, on voyait que définitivement, quelque chose était mort en elle. Entre eux. Mais Harry l'ignorait encore. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle venait de capituler, elle abandonnait totalement le combat.

- Je suis désolé, Gin'. J'ai essayé… Tu as vu j'ai…

- Vas-y, dit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

- Attends, je…

Il voulait le dire. « Je vais rester avec toi ». « Tant pis s'il me vire, je trouverai autre chose ». Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. A la place, il rejoignit la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux roux au parfum altérer par le séjour à l'hôpital et l'embrassa.

- Je reviens dans deux heures. Promis.

- Reviens vite alors, murmura-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry quitta la maison. A peine la porte fut-elle franchit que la rouquine s'était précipitée à l'étage. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle avait quitté la maison. Il n'y avait plus rien d'elle à présent…

**_HPDMHPDMHPDM_**

Harry vit la voiture arriver devant un immense portail de fer forgé. D'après l'aspect des murs, il put reconnaître le manoir Malfoy, réputé pour son architecture dans tout le pays. Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Mais surtout, il s'apercevait que le monde dans lesquels vivaient Lucius et Drago était totalement différent du sien. Rien que d'imaginer le prix d'un couvert, il était sûr que c'était au moins plusieurs mois de son salaire…

On vint lui ouvrir la portière. Il sortit et se retrouva sur le chemin caillouteux qui menait au perron. Devait-il avancer ou quelqu'un viendrait-il le chercher ? Ignorant ce qu'il était convenable de faire dans pareille situation, il se décida pour l'action. Il marcha au perron et chercha la sonnette. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il tenta de frapper à la porte. Un majordome vint lui ouvrir et le regarda suspicieusement de la tête au pied.

- Monsieur Potter, je présume ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Entrez et suivez moi. Je vais vous conduire à Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Dans son costume de pingouin, l'homme qui allait lui servir de guide paraissait froid, distant et solennel. Trop solennel pour Harry. Le pauvre était complètement perdu. Déjà que l'extérieur était immense, l'intérieur était carrément démesuré ! Le carrelage marbré brillait intensément et l'on entendait ses chaussures couiné dessus. Le majordome fronça les sourcils en entendant ce bruit disgracieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Le plus vieux frappa et une voix répondit. Ils entrèrent.

Drago était assis derrière un bureau de marbre particulièrement coûteux. Le brun était impressionné et était un livre ouvert. Il en avait oublié Ginny et cette histoire bien triste de fausse couche. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son employeur.

- Harry… Je suis navré de vous avoir fait venir. Je me suis trompé de personne…

- Je… Pardon ?

Il était en train de lui dire qu'il l'avait fait venir pour rien ? Puis voyant que le brun commençait à se crisper de colère, Drago décida de passer à l'attaque. Il était bien conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que le couple de son assistant ne tenait qu'à un fil et il en profitait largement ! Il fallait d'abord isolé la proie avant de fondre sur elle…

- Oui, en fait, c'était de Snape dont j'avais besoin…

- Snape… Mais…

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Drago, intervint une voix qui venait d'entrer. Harry la reconnut de suite, c'était Lucius ! Oh Bonjour Harry ! Bienvenue chez nous. Drago, ne me dis pas que tu viens le faire travailler un… Dimanche ? s'insurgea le père du blond.

- Il a fait une erreur Monsieur, intervint Harry devant un Drago étonné d'être défendu par celui que l'on appelait « le dévoué de Lucius ». Il n'y avait pas à dire, le professionnel de son employé était à toute épreuve.

- Il a … Bien… Harry, vous avez fait une longue route jusqu'ici. Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous pour le thé, proposa très cordialement Lucius. Drago, tu viendras avec nous.

Evidemment c'était un ordre et si ce fait déplaisait fortement au blond, ce dernier ne dit rien et offrit un sourire à son père. Il acquiesça après avoir seulement joué l'homme harassé de travail. Il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps mais parce qu'Harry était un bon employé, il consentait à cette distraction.

Le brun fut ému de voir sa valeur reconnue. Drago ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il était un bon employé ? Il avait donc des chances de garder sa place ! Son cœur bondit de joie et ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent intensément de fierté et de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme blond fut tout à fait absorbé par la beauté que représentait Harry à ce moment là et eut un vague moment d'absence que le majordome rectifia en se plaçant entre eux. Cette rupture visuelle fut assez pour permettre à l'héritier Malefoy de reprendre ses esprits.

Ils se rendirent tous dans un salon à la décoration particulièrement raffiné. Là, on leur servit le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine aux ornements floraux artisanaux.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passé tant il était heureux de retrouver les bonnes intentions de Lucius. Ce dernier avait toujours une pensée pour ses employés : il leur demandait comment ils allaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ou avait fait durant le week-end, parlait même de lui et de sa famille. Le jeune brun était heureux et cela se voyait. Au contraire d'un autre regard métallique, particulièrement ombrageux : on lui volait sa place de vedette. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il aimerait voir mourir son père…

- Et comment va votre femme, Ginny ?

- Elle a fait une fausse couche… C'est dur pour elle mais… Elle tient le coup… Je crois…, répondit le brun, troublé. C'était surtout que la réalité lui retombait sur le coin du museau. Ginny… Elle avait semblé particulièrement en colère quand il avait quitté la maison pour son travail. Le pire, c'est que finalement, Drago n'avait pas eu besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Il était déjà tard ! Mais comment prendre congé dans ce milieu là, sans paraître impoli ou ingrat ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut de nouveau rattrapé par la voix de Lucius. Ce dernier lui sauva la vie en lui rappelant qu'il valait sûrement mieux rentré : elle avait énormément besoin de lui dans un moment aussi difficile. Il acquiesça à cette remarque pleine de sagesse et se leva.

- Je vais demandé à Melchior de vous reconduire, Harry, proposa Lucius.

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy.

- Père, je peux très bien le ramener !

- Tu ne vas pas encore monter sur ce stupide engin !

- Mais Père, ce n'est qu'une moto, j'ai mon permis et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident !

- Fais comme tu veux.

Harry tremblota légèrement. Lui ? Monter avec Drago Malefoy sur une moto ? Il devait probablement être en plein… Rêve ou cauchemar, il ignorait la situation. En tous les cas… Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond se montre aussi… simple ?

Quand ils sortirent sur le perron, la moto était déjà prête. Rouge, brillante, elle aussi devait être dans le haut de gamme. Mais pour eux, elle valait probablement ce qu'un jouet d'enfant valait pour les personnes normales telles que Harry. Le blond enfourcha la machine. Harry finit par le rejoindre. Devrai-je encore vous expliquer en quoi c'était une machination ? Pour ne pas tomber, Harry devrait se raccrocher à la taille de Drago. Ce dernier espérait rouler assez vite pour obliger le brun à se serrer le plus possible contre lui, ce qui impliquait un corps à corps… Ce n'était qu'un début mais juste le fait de le sentir dans son dos allumait son désir. Heureusement qu'il était devant d'ailleurs…

Ils quittèrent le manoir et empruntèrent des routes en pleine campagne avant de finalement arriver devant la maison du brun. Ce dernier ne vit aucune lumière. Intrigué, un mauvais pressentiment le prit.

A peine le blond eut-il freiné devant la maison de son employé que ce dernier avait sauté de l'engin et avait couru à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et appela sa femme. Mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- Il fait noir ici…constata la voix du blond suivie du bruit particulier de l'interrupteur. La lumière se répandit dans une entrée vide. Harry resta immobile une seconde à peine et se rua à l'étage.

- Gin' appela-t-il sans se soucier de Drago qui était resté en bas et qui découvrait à quoi ressemblait une modeste demeure pour la première fois. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment l'on pouvait vivre dans un tel … Clapier. Oui c'était le mot. Les pièces étaient si petites ! Les meubles aussi ! Oh certes, c'était arrangé avec un goût… Hé bien… Plutôt bon mais où étaient le marbre, la soie, les dentelles et les bois précieux ? Il n'y avait rien qui n'ait une quelquonque valeur ! Pourtant il savait qu'Harry était l'un des employés les mieux payés ! Si son assistant vivait dans ces conditions, comment vivaient ceux qui comme Ronald Weasley gagnait encore beaucoup moins ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Ce qu'il avait espéré était en train de se produire. Il entendait le brun appeler sa femme d'en haut. Il allait le rejoindre quand il vit une lettre. Après s'être assuré qu'Harry ne descendait pas, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui n'était pas réellement fermée. Il lut la lettre de Ginny et un sourire vint orner son visage. C'était bien ce qu'il avait entrevu de loin… Son génie le perdrait un jour… Après cette réflexion pleine de modestie, n'entendant plus aucun son venant du haut, il se décida à rejoindre le brun.

Il le retrouva dans la chambre, devant l'armoire vide des affaires féminines. Il ne restait que celle d'Harry. Il signala sa présence par une modulation de sa voix et tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait bien entendu refermée.

- Elle est partie… J'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine, bredouilla savamment Drago.

- Je sais. Ses affaires ne sont plus là. Elle me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait prévenu…

- Tu devrais la lire quand même…

- Non… Non…

Choqué. Le mot était un euphémisme. Harry restait stoïque face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Elle l'avait abandonné. Après cinq ans de mariage, elle l'avait quitté. Et elle l'avait prévenu et il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas vu sa réelle détresse et elle était partie, envolée, pour toujours. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Drago le tourna vers lui et fut plus qu'ému de voir sa Némésis souffrir autant. Il ne réfléchit pas.

Il pencha sa tête vers le brun et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Sa langue vint quémander l'entrée qu'on ne lui refusa guère. C'était un pantin. Il se laissait faire. Ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait. Il revivait son mariage. Etait-ce Ginny qui l'embrassait ? Non… Non ce n'était pas elle… Il fronça les sourcils et réalisa que c'était Drago. Il le repoussa vivement.

- Mais que fais-tu, hurla-t-il.

- Je te console, ça se voit pas ?

- Tu… Vous avez de drôle de manières vous, pour « consoler » les gens !

- Tais-toi.

Drago l'accula contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois, plus de fougue, plus de force. Il maintenait le brun contre le mur par ses poignets. Il lui était totalement offert.

Des larmes vinrent mouiller ses joues et il comprit qu'Harry pleurait cette petite greluche qui ne mesurait pas la chance qu'elle avait. Le blond s'écarta et quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière. La première partie de son plan se déroulait à merveille !

Il remonta sur sa moto et roula jusqu'au bout de la rue. Là, il approcha d'une voiture noire et toqua à la vitre de celle-ci.

- Tenez, c'est pour votre travail. Tout a été parfait, annonça-t-il de sa voix traînante.

- Mais… Il en manque la moitié ! s'insurgea l'homme.

- Oui… J'ai jugé que la moitié serait reversée à quelqu'un de plus déshérité que vous.

- Comment osez-vous !

- C'est ainsi.

Il ne put prévoir le geste et encore moins s'échapper. Il eut juste le temps de voir le canon d'une arme pointé sur lui, d'entendre le coup de feu et de sentir la balle traverser sa poitrine. Une douleur atroce. La sensation chaude du sang qui coulait et se répandait sur sa peau et sa chemise. Il tomba bientôt inconscient…

_**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire aussi, elle me permet d'aborder un autre style et … J'aime beaucoup ! La suite ne sera mais alors vraiment pas pour tout de suite : mes examens sont dans un mois, donc je dois hélas dire que les révisions passeront avant. Bien sûr, j'écrirai toujours un petit peu mais là je dois vraiment avancer les autres fics donc… (sur lesquelles j'ai le même problème: les examens...)Je verrai comment tout ça va se décanter mais je ne peux rien promettre quant à la prochaine parution… Biz tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par le système très célèbre des reviews ! Biz tout le monde!(désolée pour la fin quelque peu ... Sadique...' )**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Tadaaaaaa ! Après de longs mois d'absence me revoilà ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chaps MAIS réjouissez-vous il y a de l'action, beaucoup d'action et du suspens… **_

**_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews et aussi pour ceux qui m'ajoutent en Story Alert ou en Favorite… Je dois dire que ça booste pas mal. Bon. Que dire ? Exams, réorientation pro, flou dans ma vie ont fait que je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire… Et là je suis encore un peu chamboulée mais je vais essayer de refaire des efforts parce que ça ne va pas du tout tout ça ! N'est-ce pas ?^^'_**

_**Evidemment rien est à moi (blablabla) et c'est toujours la même chose. Je pense que maintenant tout le monde sait que le Pairing est un HP/DM dans un monde réel et pas celui d'HP. Bref, Bonne Lecture !**_

_**A Chris52 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a bien fait rire surtout avec Ginny ! Pour sûre qu'elle devait virer… Mais peut-être va-elle refaire quelques apparitions… Haa ! Je n'en dirai pas plus ! Plein d'idées plein d'idées mais comment vais-je faire ? mdr Désolée aussi pour l'attente du coup !**_

* * *

Harry fut tiré brutalement de son sommeil par un son de chute. Quelque chose était tombé d'ailleurs, il vibrait... Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire ce bruit chez lui ? Son frigo ? Non il était silencieux depuis 3h du matin… Sa TV ? Non plus… Ah !Le portable !

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, il roula sur le côté précipitamment et le vit au sol, les touches et l'écran allumés, lui signalant un appel. Il prit le téléphone et décrocha. Il eut du mal à comprendre son interlocuteur. La voix semblait produire des mots qui probablement avaient un sens dans une phrase… Il reconnut néanmoins la voix de Ronald. Il crut que c'était pour lui annoncer le retour de Ginny et s'emporta soudain dans cet espoir : résultat, il ne laissa aucune chance à son meilleur ami pour lui parler. Au contraire, il l'interrompit de manière un peu brutale pour obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait avoir, en l'occurrence le retour de sa femme.

- Ron Gin' revient c'est ça ?

- Non mon vieux… Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais en train de te dire ! Je te dis que Malfoy s'est fait tiré dessus !

- Comment ça elle ne revient pas, pourquoi tu m'appelles alors…Quoi ? hurla-t-il une fois que l'information communiquée par le rouquin ait enfin atteint un neurone assez réveillé pour. Il pensait que tout redevenait comme avant…Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut une toute autre nouvelle ! Le visage du brun se décomposa au fur et à mesure que la voix déblatérait des renseignements.

- Merci Ron, Au revoir Ron, s'entendit-il dire machinalement.

- Mais Harry attends ! Je n'ai pas f…

Il raccrocha. Livide. En état de choc. Drago s'était fait tiré dessus ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Le brun était horrifié. Oui, tout le monde pensait bien que ce genre d'incident finirait par lui arriver… Mais un autre souvenir revint à la mémoire du jeune brun. Une chose dont la réalité lui échappait encore : est-ce que Drago l'avait réellement embrassé ? Drago Malefoy ?

Mais la probabilité pour que son esprit invente une pareille scène devait être extrêmement faible… D'un autre côté, il avait été tellement choqué que cela pouvait être… Hé bien… Quelque chose de plus horrible que de voir que Ginny l'avait quitté… Oui… Ce raisonnement se tenait. Il avait tout inventé… Drago en voyant ce degré de mélodrame pathétique était reparti… Et lui se mettait à avoir des hallucinations ou des cauchemars éveillés censés protéger sa conscience.

Et on lui avait tiré dessus. Etait-ce par sa faute ? Il ne vivait pas dans un quartier si dangereux mais d'un autre côté, un jeune homme d'une puissante famille n'était en sécurité que dans l'entreprise ou la maison familiale. Qui avait voulu le tuer ? Pour quelles raisons ? Drago avait-il encore abusé de son pouvoir ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à tergiverser plus longtemps. Il était son assistant. Et il allait avoir du travail ! Il devait s'occuper de son supérieur ! Il n'avait pas de temps pour penser à ses problèmes personnels, on avait besoin de lui ! Harry inspira un bon coup et 15mn plus tard, il était en route vers l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Lucius était là. Le cœur du jeune brun se serra en voyant l'homme aussi pâle, soucieux et défait. Il n'osa rien dire et approcha du lit aux draps blancs où reposait Drago. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange... Aucun sarcasme, aucun traits durs, aucune parole blessante, aucun sentiment d'égoïsme. Juste la sérénité. Elle seule marquait son visage. Un Ange. Ce mot lui convenait parfaitement.

- Harry, murmura Lucius.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? Où ? Pourquoi ?

- Calmes toi Harry. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Mais ceux qu'on croit invincible semblent toujours si fragiles dans ce type de lieu… J'ignore le pourquoi mais c'est arrivé au bout de ta rue. N'as-tu pas entendu le coup de feu ?

Il serait inutile de vous décrire l'état de choc dans lequel se trouva le brun. Au bout de sa rue ? Alors c'était vraiment de sa faute ?Ses yeux émeraudes grands ouverts, il piqua vite du nez. Lucius allait le considérer comme responsable. Il avait probablement déçu son patron. Une honte ! Il avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là ! Et il allait être renvoyé !

- Non, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Je… Ginny venait de me quitter alors… J'étais… Perturbé…tenta-t-il de justifier d'une toute petite voix.

- Je comprend. Alors tu ne m'apporteras pas les réponses aux questions que je me pose. La police a relevé plusieurs indices mais… Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? Un détail ? Une voiture louche ?

- Non, désolé, Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal et s'il y avait une raison pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il serait là. C'est bien ce qui est le plus inquiètant…

- Tu as raison. Reposes-toi pendant qu'il est ici. Je suis navré pour Ginny. Ces choses là doivent être guéries. Profites-en pour guérir Harry.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi travailler ! J'en ai besoin !supplia le brun.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable mais… Si tu le désires vraiment…Vu les circonstances…

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy !

- Harry, murmura une voix faiblement. Un regard émeraude et un regard d'acier se tournèrent vers l'ange endormi. Mus par un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent au lit du blessé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, répondit le brun.

- Appelles-moi Drago. Et je déteste être ignoré. C'est moi la victime ici !Vous devriez être à mon chevet tout le temps au lieu de parler de choses idiotes !

- Bien Monsieur Drago.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage du blond. Pourquoi refusait-il de l'appeler tout simplement Drago ? Comme s'il était en état d'être Malefoy ! Si il était. Il venait de l'être mais peu importait ! Il rétablissait sa justice, c'était tout de même quelque chose de très important !Ce salaud d'enquêteur avait voulu le tuer ! Lui ! Comment avait-il pu oser ? Il lui ferait avaler les pissenlits par la racine, aussi sûr qu'on ne trahissait jamais Drago Malefoy !

- Drago ! Mon fils ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore qui c'était père…

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait employé ce vaurien pour surveiller Harry et lui permettre de briser son couple afin qu'il puisse s'insinuer dans la brèche et faire Harry sien sans que celui-ci ne songe à protester ? N'est ce pas ?

- Un détail ? Quelque chose ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien Père. Rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez Harry.

Ce dernier fut soulagé. Même si ce qu'il avait imaginé était vrai, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout rentrerait donc dans l'ordre mais Lucius avait raison. Le voir si fragile alors qu'il semblait immortel était une chose douloureuse. On prenait conscience de la faiblesse du corps humain. Aucun n'échappait à cette règle, pas même de ceux qui semblaient avoir le monde à leur pied.

- Je prendrai soin de vos affaires Drago, promis le brun avec force.

- Je n'en doute pas…

Mais les médicaments étaient puissants et le blond ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Son père prévint Harry qu'il sortirait dans trois jours et se reposerait au manoir pendant deux semaines. Si jamais il devait le voir pour des informations, qu'il n'hésite pas à lui rendre visite. De plus, Lucius avait le pressentiment que son fils voyait Harry comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bien sûr, les rapports professionnels forçaient un certain comportement mais l'homme ne s'en trouvait pas fâché : côtoyer Harry montrerait à son fils l'envers du décors, de la réalité de la vie pour certains qui étaient bien moins dotés mais qui réussissaient quand même. Et non, il ne se doutait pas des réels projets de son fils chéri.

*

* *

Harry recevait pour son directeur une quantité incroyable de courriers pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, de coups de fil de femmes qui étaient si éplorées que ça dégoulinait d'hypocrisie parfois, mais aussi de menaces… Les concurrents de Drago et de la société en général profitaient de cette incroyable opportunité : ce trouble qui régnait était une chance pour frapper et définitivement couler l'entreprise. En effet, ils maintenaient avec une grande fierté la position de leader et sous certains airs de gentillesse se cachait néanmoins quelques noirceurs…

Le jeune homme pensait très souvent au blond. Même quand il ne devrait pas. Etrangement, il en avait presque oublié le départ de Ginny. Il s'en aperçut quand Ron vint le voir pour lui en parler. Mais Harry était plus que débordé.

- Harry tout n'est pas perdu, je connais ma sœur ! Si tu viens avec des fleurs et ton regard de chien battu, je suis certain qu'elle craquera.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas lui promettre d'être plus souvent là, pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je ne veux pas encore la faire souffrir.

- Ok. Elle sort avec un certain Diggory ces derniers temps.

- Quoi ?s'alarma le brun avant de se reprendre. « Non Ron écoutes, si elle est heureuse avec lui alors je suis heureux pour elle. »

- Harry ! C'est un blond !s'affola le rouquin.

- Et ? Tu devrais éviter de dire ça dans une entreprise où tes patrons sont justement blonds…

Il vit le rouquin rougir lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa bourde. D'ailleurs, voyant que le brun ne l'écoutait absolument plus, il repartit à son poste. Harry était vraiment attristé : ainsi elle l'avait remplacé aussi facilement ? Sans même hésiter ? Si … Vite ! Et cette chose qui était arrivée, était-ce réel ? Probablement pas. Ces femmes en étaient les preuves vivantes : Drago était hétéro, c'était clair. Tout comme lui par ailleurs !

Rasséréner par ces pensées somme toutes complètement en adéquation avec ce qu'il croyait être, il se plongea un peu plus dans cet épineux dossier qu'il avait laissé en plan la veille à cause d'une assistante vraiment mauvaise : elle avait tout simplement dit au client de se débrouiller seul. Erreur monumentale ! D'ailleurs, elle était convoquée dans le bureau de Lucius ce matin là mais Harry ne s'en occupait guère : les ragots de couloir, très peu pour lui. La pause de midi vint rapidement mais cela faisait un moment que le brun ne se rendait plus à la cantine de l'entreprise…Il sautait même ces repas. Mais ce jour là, il décida de retourner voir Drago à l'hôpital.

Il descendit par les escaliers et quitta l'entreprise aux environs de 12h40. Il se rendit dans une boutique à côté de l'entreprise qui vendait des chocolats et en repartit avec une boîte. Une boîte qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu… En effet, il semblait que cette semaine là, il y ait eu une explosion dans les ventes du chocolatier et les seules boîtes dont il disposait étaient en forme de cœur rouge, avec des rubans blancs et roses et le plus pathétique dans tous cela était que la boîte était en fourrure… Harry aurait trouvé cela mignon en d'autres circonstances mais apparemment le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

- Si vous ne voulez pas de cette boîte, je ne peux hélas rien vous mettre d'autre… Avant une semaine.

- Je vais la prendre… Mais pourriez-vous juste disons rendre cette boîte…Différente ?

- Hé jeune homme, je ne suis pas sorcier encore ! Cette boîte est en forme de cœur, je ne peux pas en faire un lapin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Mais si vous ne la voulez pas, c'est votre problème…

- C'est bon, je vais la prendre, reprit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Il se rendit à la résidence de Drago et monta directement à la chambre qu'un domestique lui avait indiqué. Il frappa à la porte mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Intrigué, il se risqua à l'ouvrir avant d'y pénétrer. Drago n'était pas dans son lit. Du moins ce fut sa seule pensée cohérente puisque la seconde suivante, c'était un blond nu qui passa devant lui. Harry rougit furieusement et tourna le dos. Il voulait tenter une sortie discrète et attendre disons 10 années avant de refrapper à une porte où un Malfoy Junior se trouverait habillé mais se fut sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire quand il était dans une situation embarassante : en effet, le pauvre se heurta le dos contre la poignée et se fit repérer au cri de douleur qui s'échappa traitreusement de sa gorge. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant par la même occasion devenir invisible. Il pensait d'ailleurs que ce fut le cas après trois secondes de silence. Mais il entendit Drago s'adresser à lui :

- Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici à m'attendre ?

- Euh, ben, c'est à dire depuis pas très longtemps… Juste … Euh… Deux secondes. Enfin 5 depuis que je me suis cogné à la poignée de ta chambre mais euh… Ce n'est pas grave hein…, balbutia-t-il en rougissant fortement.

- Ah. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, euh… Oui.

- Avec tous ces bandages m'habiller est un peu compliqué et ces incompétentes d'infirmières ne sont toujours pas venues… Je comprendrai si ça te gêne mais l'exhibitionnisme n'est pas vraiment ma vocation alors…

Pris au piège. Oui Drago était fier de lui. Il l'avait bien entendu frapper, et même reconnu sa voix à travers la porte. Il l'attendait depuis un moment déjà… Et donc il avait filé dans la douche assez longtemps pour se mouiller les cheveux et était ressorti dénudé prestement. En réalité, il n'avait plus besoin d'une infirmière pour l'aider. Mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour en avoir une, histoire de moins s'ennuyer et elles ne s'en plaignaient pas : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait avoir un héritier Malefoy nu devant soi ! Voir Harry rougir était vraiment plaisant. Trop plaisant. Il le vit maladroitement passer devant lui et prendre ses affaires, dans son armoire. Au moins il se débrouillait pas mal pour les couleurs : il avait bien observé comment il les portait parce que l'ensemble qu'il choisit était purement de bon goût. Au point où il se demanda comment il avait pu travailler sans un tel assistant ! Harry tendit un sous-vêtement à Drago qui l'enfila. Oui le bas n'était pas malheureusement touché, mais en un sens tant mieux parce qu'il aurait immédiatement eu une belle érection si Harry avait dû toucher ne serait-ce que ses cuisses ! Il lui tendit le pantalon et l'aida ensuite à enfiler sa chemise. Ses doigts qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer sa peau allumaient un brasier, des coulées de lave qu'il voulait sentir et ressentir encore et encore… Mais hélas le moment se finit bien vite au goût du blond mais qui était satisfait : Harry ne semblait pas trop répugné à toucher un homme. Nouvelle étape franchie. Il avait accepté le baiser et de le toucher ! Le mot VICTOIRE résonna dans sa tête.

- Beaucoup de gens appellent pour avoir de vos nouvelles au bureau mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je me fais beaucoup de soucis.

- Je vais plutôt bien. Il n'y a pas de complication pour l'instant. Et la morphine atténue la douleur alors…

- Vous savez quand…

- Tutoies moi.

- V…Tu sais quand tu vas sortir ?

- Après demain je pense. Mais je devrai encore me reposer chez moi. Enfin travailler chez moi. D'ailleurs, tu viendras y travailler aussi. Je sais que tu es le parfait assistant mais tu comprends, c'est plus simple si… Je saurai mieux où j'en suis.

- Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Si vous ne m'aviez pas raccompagné…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Juste un connard qui … Bref, peu importe. Il sera mort dans peu de temps. On ne s'attaque pas impunément à moi.

Mais ces mots ne semblèrent pas réconforter Harry. Au contraire : de un la mémoire lui était revenue. De deux il parlait de meurtre. De trois il parlait de revenir travailler plus tôt que prévu. L'héritier Malefoy prit un air soucieux et demanda :

- Et Ginny ? Est-elle revenue ?

- Non. Non elle n'est pas revenue, murmura le brun avec une voix déçue.

- Oh alors… C'est vraiment fini ?

- Je… Je suppose, s'obligea-t-il à avouer.

- Ce doit être difficile… Je veux dire, de se retrouver seul et… Avec personne pour nous aimer…

Et il se passa exactement ce que souhaitait le blond avec cette conversation. Il vit un torrent de larmes se déverser des yeux d'émeraude. Le blond prit un air compatissant et grandement compréhensif avant d'ouvrir les bras et de serrer Harry contre lui.

- Là, c'est rien. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

- Mais elle m'a quitté parce que je travaillais trop. Je travaille toujours trop mais j'aime mon métier. Et puis il faut bien l'entretenir aussi !

- Elle ne te méritait pas alors. Son amant est un chômeur de première qui ne lui rapportera même pas de quoi manger…

- Son… Son amant ? Mais comment savez-vous qu'elle…

- Je me sens fatigué, prétexta le blond. En réalité, c'était une fuite destinée à écarté la question importune. « Tu peux m'aider à me recoucher s'il te plaît ? »

- Oui, bien sûr !

Evidemment il n'osa pas insister. Et il obéit. Harry vint soutenir Drago qui n'hésitait pas à se laisser porter par le brun. Une fois retourné sur le lit, il soupira et tourna ses yeux d'acier vers son assistant. Il vit le regard interrogateur et inquiet du brun et esquissa un sourire faussement désolé. Le pauvre n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il fallait dire qu'il avait dit ça juste comme ça. Mais quand il entendit Harry avoir des soupçons sur un certain voisin, il ne put qu'être heureux de ce plan. Le bluff était certainement un art qu'il maîtrisait. Mais il était encore exténué avec tous les médicaments qu'on lui injectait par intraveineuse.

Harry se retira silencieusement et réfléchit. Son couple n'avait jamais fonctionné. Ginny était gentille, adorable même mais elle ne comprenait pas. Harry devait conserver ce poste. Il lui rapporter un salaire qui les nourrirait. L'amour lui ne vous mettait rien dans une assiette ! Et Malefoy qui était dans un tel état… Harry en était malade : il était si fier et sûr de lui et là, soudain, il lui apparaissait si affaibli… C'était troublant. Bien trop troublant pour qu'il ne soit pas touché.

*

* *

Ce matin là, en ouvrant la porte du bureau, le jeune brun aux yeux verts crut s'évanouir. Là, dans le bureau de Drago Malefoy se tenait… Drago Malefoy ! Le jeune héritier était là alors que sa place était l'hôpital ! Mais que faisait-il dans cette entreprise ? Le regard d'acier intercepta les questions muettes des émeraudes.

- L'inactivité, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et encore moins de paraître faible.

- Mais vos blessures… ?

- Harry, je n'ai rien officiellement. Ce n'était que superficiel en quelques sortes. On ne doit pas savoir que je suis… Plus faible. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et puis ce n'est pas mon corps qui va me dicter ma vie. Ce midi tu m'accompagneras au déjeuner au cas où. Et je dois dire que tu as admirablement gérer mes affaires. Je sais où j'en suis. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- J'ai aussi besoin d'un service : fais livrer des roses noires à cette adresse. Sur la carte, demandes à ce que l'on écrive : Love means Death.

- Bien Monsieur, continua Harry bien que ses yeux se firent un peu plus interrogateur. La tête qu'il avait gardé baissée s'était relevée mais en croisant les yeux si déterminés de Drago, il n'osa pas intervenir.

Il retourna à son bureau et appela le fleuriste immédiatement. Un doute l'habitait. Ce message… Pourquoi ? Il ouvrit Internet et se rendit sur l'annuaire. Et un nom sortit. Ainsi qu'un métier : détective privé. Un détective privé ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui était cet homme ? Les sourcils froncés, il ferma brusquement la page quand le blond se posta devant lui avec une pile de dossier dans les bras. Du classement. La tâche la plus rébarbative qui soit. Mais Harry ne dit rien et les mis de côté. Ainsi, dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps libre il pourrait traiter cette tâche.

La journée s'avéra longue, très longue. Le déjeuner se déroula tranquillement et Drago était parvenu à faire passer une augmentation à son client sans que celui-ci ne bronche un seul mot. Harry était vraiment admiratif de son supérieur : avec sa seule persuasion pour arme (du moins le croyait-il), il avait réussi à signer un juteux contrat ! Ils revenaient à l'entreprise quand soudain on se jeta sur lui.

- Monsieur Harry Potter vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir tiré sur Monsieur Malefoy ici présent.

On lui passa quelque chose au poignet et quand il réalisa ce qui se passait il ne put que se débattre.

- Mais arrêtez ! Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Tout ce que vous direz…

- Ne dis rien Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Je vais prévenir mon avocat pour qu'on puisse te sortir de là rapidement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, votre mémoire vous fait-elle toujours défaut ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas lui. Et qu'avez-vous comme preuve ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La fin vous plaît ? (Gniark gniark)**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Ahhh j'ai encore eu du retard ! Pardon T T !! Mais j'ai eu une année très très difficile avec un rythme très intense… Bref je vous souhaite une bonne année avec un peu de retard aussi !_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chap…. Il me plaît bien à moi parce que enfin le processus est enclenché. Drago a enfin un plan qui lui correspond pour avoir Harry, vu qu'il a été un peu contrarié la fois d'avant. La manière directe étant trop brusque pour Harry, place à la totale manipulation psychique et sentimentale !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans cette petite salle sans fenêtre et grise depuis des heures. Qu'attendaient-ils pour venir l'interroger ? Et pourquoi le soupçonnait-on ? Il était chez lui enfin ! Et pourquoi l'avocat promis par Drago ne venait pas ? Le pauvre jeune homme était encore une fois dépassé par les évènements et en son cœur il se sentait bien attristé. Pourquoi lui enfin ? Il en était là dans ces nouvelles interrogations existentielles quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un agent. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et lâcha un dossier sur le bureau. L'amas de feuilles claqua violemment sur le bois usé de la table et fit sursauter Harry.

L'homme émit un sourire moqueur à son attention avant de prendre place. Cette mise en scène très étudiée permettait de déstabiliser le criminel. Harry était bien déstabilisé mais pas un criminel pour autant.

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, souffla le policier qui avait un visage étrangement rouge. On a été un vilain garçon hein ?

- Je crois qu'il y a une erreur Monsieur l'agent je…

- Silence ! aboya-t-il. Ici tu ne parles que quand JE te donne la parole !

- Mais je…commença Harry qui se tut face au regard menaçant que ses émeraudes rencontrèrent.

- Bien. Alors voilà le topo : tu as voulu tuer ton patron parce qu'il est insupportable et est à la tête d'une vraie fortune. Etant l'employé modèle et apprécié de son père… Que dis-je, amant de son père, tu as voulu l'éliminer et ensuite te faire ajouter au testament que Monsieur Malefoy Senior est en train de refaire. Tu avoues ?

- Mais enfin c'est complètement absurde, murmure le garçon, essayant de comprendre comment on pouvait venir à ce genre d'idées. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais tiré sur Monsieur Malefoy ! J'étais même pas là !

- Il était dans ta rue, me prends pas pour un con !

- Il me … Ma femme vient de me quitter, j'étais pas bien, il m'a juste ramené ! objecta le brun.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux mecs de ton genre ? invectiva l'homme qui se leva et vint se placer derrière Harry.

- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous le jure ! répondit ce dernier en se répandant en pleurs. Il était innocent ! Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ?

- Menteur. Les menteurs sont toujours punis n'est ce pas ? Je vais donc devoir le faire.

Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le pencha violemment sur la table. Son crâne rencontra la surface et un gémissement de douleur quitta ses lèvres tandis que la poigne de l'homme le maintenait fermement. Mais l'autre était dans une colère, non une rage noire et ne comptait pas laisser le jeune homme s'en sortir aussi facilement. Alors qu'il gémissait, qu'il jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien de ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes, il fut jeté contre un mur et immobilisé. Les poignets maintenus dans son dos et le son d'une fermeture éclair le paniquèrent. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que faisait le policier dans son dos. Ses questions « Que faites-vous ? », « Pourquoi ? » répétées sans arrêt n'obtenaient aucune réponse. Sinon celle de la peur grandissante qui se manifestait par une boule énorme dans le ventre. Il était fini. Il allait mourir. Etre blessé dans sa dignité. Plus rien ne serait la même chose désormais.

Au moment où l'espoir l'abandonnait, quand il sentit la main du policier déchirer ses vêtements, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. « Eloignez-vous de lui ! » ordonna une voix qu'Harry connaissait.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Oseriez-vous ? Sur un policier ?

- Peut-on en dire autant de vous ? Vous qui représentez la justice et la loi ? Comment osez-vous poser une telle question ? Violer est un crime et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas la première fois… Alors entre le meurtre d'un être aussi méprisable que vous qui dégradez votre fonction … Reculez, ou je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- C'est bon, tout doux, je vais reculer, maugréa le flic, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Harry, viens, ordonna Drago, puisque c'était lui, d'une voix plus douce.

L'homme, toujours avec l'arme pointée sur lui, se mit à rire, passant à ce moment là pour un fou aux yeux du blond et de son protégé. Harry avait tenté de remettre ses vêtements déchirés en vain et était venu silencieusement auprès de Drago qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

- Alors c'est lui ton …

Il avait tiré. Harry était scandalisé. Comment Drago allait s'en sortir maintenant ? Il avait peut être les meilleurs avocats du monde mais…

- Il n'y avait que lui. Il s'est arrangé pour que ses collègues soient tous absent durant ton interrogatoire et comptait probablement prétexter une panne de la caméra de surveillance. De plus il s'est arrangé pour que l'avocat ne puisse jamais te voir. Quelle pourriture ! Le pauvre m'a appellé pour me dire qu'on l'avait clairement menacé de mort… Je ne supporte pas les rats de son espèce ! siffla le blond en ne lâchant toujours pas Harry. Puis il se tourna vers lui et esquissa un faible sourire. « Est-ce-que ça va ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Le brun hocha la tête et utilisa une onomatopée pour acquiescer à cette question. Il avait eu très peur. Cet homme avait failli le violer quand même ! Si Drago n'était pas arrivé à temps… Pour la première fois, Harry regarda son supérieur différemment : il était manifestement humain. Rien à voir avec cette image de petit con arrogant du début, du supérieur très exigeant qui le surchargeait de travail et qui le testait… Non, c'était manifestement son meilleur ami. Enfin un de ses meilleurs amis. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent l'acier des yeux du blond et un sourire vint égayer les deux visages.

Harry chuchota un « merci » venant du fond de son cœur, un soupir qui se communiqua dans celui de Drago. Il n'avait pas vu l'étincelle qu'il avait souhaité dans les yeux de cette personne qui l'obsédait nuit et jour. En tous cas, la frêle lueur qu'il avait décelée dans le regard du brun ne correspondait pas aux sentiments attendus mais un Malefoy parvenait toujours à ses fins et Drago comptait bien réussir. Coûte que coûte car après tout… Il était un héro à présent n'est ce pas ? Ils quittèrent le commissariat et se dirigèrent vers la seule voiture présente sur le parking public.

*

* *

Quoi de mieux que les rumeurs ? Elles avaient ce merveilleux pouvoir de se propager aussi vite que la lumière tout en ayant une part de vérité facilement démontable. Et c'était exactement ce dont avait besoin Drago pour avancer sa plus grande conquête. Aucune ne lui avait jamais résistée et Potter ne serait sûrement pas le premier ! C'était tant une question d'honneur qu'une question de survie. Harry était celui qui était le plus sincère envers lui. Il s'en fichait que Drago soit pauvre ou riche, il travaillait dur pour faciliter sa vie et il savait oh combien il la lui rendait difficile. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour qu'Harry se retrouve seul, sans Ginny à ses côtés (femme de trop petite vertue pour un cœur aussi humble) et il s'était arrangé pour sauver Harry encore aujourd'hui. Oui, il était son sauveur, rien d'autre. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'un être exceptionnel, et qui était plus exceptionnel qu'un Malefoy ? Personne ! Le premier qui dirait le contraire se verrait étrangement humilié et ruiné avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à sa victoire.

Oui, Drago avait ce mode de pensée si particulière qui lui ouvrait les voies de la rédemption. Il s'accrochait tellement à cette vision, cette réalité qui donnait cette image glorieuse à laquelle il rêvait chaque nuit, qu'il se voilait carrément la face. Mais sa victime n'en savait encore rien.

Ce matin là, le blond était nonchalamment assis à son bureau, ses jambes reposant sur le bureau et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Derrière lui, la ville s'étendait à ses pieds. Oui, ce monde lui appartenait. Il réfléchissait encore au meilleur moyen de conquérir Harry sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Il allait injecter son venin dans ses veines palpitantes, le poison remonterait insidieusement jusqu'à son cœur, et parce qu'Harry ne savait rien garder pour lui, il était certain qu'un jour il craquerait et avouerait ses sentiments pour lui. De là, ce serait Drago qui tomberait dans ses bras. Scénario parfait. Si ça tournait mal ensuite, il pourrait le traiter d'opportuniste et le renvoyer sans entâcher son honneur. Le plan était pour ainsi dire parfait !

L'idée lui vint enfin. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son parrain, Severus Snape.

- Sev', c'est moi.

- Ah ! Quel plaisir d'entendre la petite fouine !

- Je n'ai pas une tête de fouine !

- Quel est mon gage ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace… Quand je pense que tu as parié sur le procès de Potter.

- Tu l'as libéré, tu as triché.

- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas envoyer mes sbires. J'ai tenu ma part, j'y suis allé moi-même ! répondit le blond, très fier de sa ruse.

- Je dois faire quoi ? repris le brun, impatient.

- Lance une rumeur pour moi. J'ai sauvé Potter la nuit dernière d'un policier. La rumeur c'est juste que je l'ai sauvé.

- Tu comptes le séduire en te faisant séduire par lui ?

- Gagné !

- Drago… Potter est bien trop timide et aveugle pour faire une chose pareille !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je marche. Mais si je gagne, tu devras me l'offrir. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de chair frâiche où me glisser.

Drago raccrocha d'un geste plus brusque que prévu. Il s'était seulement remis dans une position convenable quand l'élu de son cœur entra avec une pile de dossier entre les mains. Dieu qu'il le haïssait de se conduire si professionnellement, sans émotion apparente tant qu'on le provoquait pas ! Mais le travail était pratiquement mâché. C'était si bon de se laisser dorloter de temps en temps et si adorable! Du coup cette pensée l'apaisait instantanément.

Le blond lui fit un léger sourire tandis qu'il débitait les tâches accomplies. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, l'héritier de l'empire Malefoy se leva et se posta devant l'immense baie vitrée.

- Tu seras bientôt à moi, Potter. Il est hors de question que Snape gagne celui-là !

*

* *

- Harry , voici ton courrier ! annonça Ron en lui tendant une pile d'enveloppes.

- Merci Ron ! Euh… Ginny a-t-elle… ?  
- Non vieux désolé…Par contre toi tu as des choses à nous raconter ce midi. Tu viens au réfectoire hein ?  
- Je suppose que oui. On a pas de rendez-vous d'affaires ce midi. Enfin je veux dire, je n'y suis pas convié. On a pas besoin de moi. Enfin tu comprends ?  
- Oui, il te laisse ton heure de pause déjeuner complète ce midi. Bien, on se retrouve là bas à 12h10 ?  
- Parfait !

Le rouquin quitta la pièce, satisfait, et Harry fronça les sourcils, tiquant enfin aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Quelque chose à raconter ? Quoi ? Il n'avait rien à raconter enfin ! Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette étrange attitude et il préféra ne plus y penser quand le téléphone sonna. Il reconnut sur le téléphone le numéro. C'était ce fameux Nott. Etrange, habituellement, il appellait toujours la ligne directe de Drago.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est Théodore Nott.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Nott.  
- Appellez-moi Nott, ça suffira. Je me demandais si vous étiez libre pour un déjeuner demain ?  
- Un déjeuner d'affaires ? Très bien je le note pour Monsieur Mal…

- Non, coupa son interlocuteur, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas un déjeuner d'affaires. Je souhaitais simplement vous revoir parce qu'il me semble que vous êtes quelqu'un de très sympathique, et c'est bien ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.  
- Oh… En ce cas… Je suppose que demain midi je dois pouvoir me libérer.  
- Bien. 12h30 au Palace Crysto.  
- Bien Monsieur Nott.  
- Nott. Au revoir Potter.  
- Au revoir.

Quelle étrange conversation ! Il venait d'être invité en déjeuner par un client. Cherchez l'erreur ! Habituellement on faisait plutôt l'inverse. Quelle était donc la logique ? Le brun ne comprenait plus grand-chose au monde depuis que le sien s'était écroulé comme un frêle château de cartes. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il vit qu'il était temps de descendre à ce fameux réfectoire.

Il retrouva bien vite Ron et les autres et ils prirent places après avoir chacun récupéré leur plateau repas. Harry était dans un état entre le stress de l'ignorance et celui de la simple joie de pouvoir partager un repas, si maigre soit-il en comparaison avec les restaurants où l'emmenait Drago, mais avec ses amis.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire que tu as été au commissariat et que ton boss est intervenu comme un héro ? attaqua directement Ron.

Le brun s'étrangla dans son verre et sentit qu'on lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à se remettre. C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Comment les gens savaient ? Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de le raconter !

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'on essaie de savoir ? Soit tu es d'une naïveté maladive, soit tu es complètement crétin quoique les deux sont très proches, rétorqua un certain Wood.

- La police m'a interrogé… C'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux de ce matin toi… Un policier a été retrouvé mort. Tout le monde sait le genre de la maison… Allez, tu peux nous le dire que ton boss et toi avaient une aventure ! Tu pourrais d'ailleurs donner un peu plus d'avantages à tes vieux potes !

- Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! Je n'aime pas les mecs ! J'ai été avec Ginny depuis des années et je l'aime toujours !

- Tu peux très bien aimer les deux. On pourrait tester si tu veux…

- Wood ! intervint Ron, sentant qu'Harry était pas loin de la colère noire effrayante dont il était capable, preuve de sa sincérité. « On s'est planté. Mais Harry, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il t'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas. Drago est du genre… A ne pas faire les choses personnellement pour des personnes qui a ses yeux n'ont aucun mérite. S'il t'a vraiment aidé, et que la rumeur a pu s'étendre, c'est qu'il y a un truc louche. Fais gaffe à toi ok ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours un peu paumé. Il n'aimait pas, mais il décida de fuir parce qu'il voyait bien maintenant les regards qu'on lui lançait et leur signification. Il n'était pas habitué à attirer autant l'attention alors il préféra remonter dans son bureau et se plonger dans n'importe quel dossier assez exigeant en concentration pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'y penser. Mais la remarque de Ron le tourmentait. Il en brisa dans un geste nerveux son crayon à papier sur son bureau.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

Il sursauta et voyant Drago devant son bureau et piqua un fard.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu rester chez toi tu sais après… Hier soir…

- Il y a beaucoup de travail et je suis plus utile ici… Je… Il y a une rumeur qui court à propos de… Du fait que vous m'auriez aidé hier soir.

- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi torturé depuis que tu es remonté ? C'est fâcheux en effet. J'ignore bien qui a pu laisser filtrer ce genre d'information… répondit-il en se tenant le menton, semblant réfléchir sérieusement. Toutefois… Tant qu'ils n'en savent pas les détails, soit c'est de la coincidence, soit quelqu'un nous a vu sortir.

- Ce n'est donc pas…

- Moi ? Non, affirma Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les autres jasent c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête et le blond se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Harry… On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent, l'important c'est que tu es sain et sauf. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose là bas…

- C'est… C'était… Humiliant.

Et il craqua. Il se raccrocha au blond dans un geste désespéré. Drago fut un peu surpris de cette réaction mais c'était un peu normal dans ce genre de situation.

- Chhhht. Tout va bien.

- Si… Si tu n'avais pas été là…

- C'est quoi ça ?

Le brun releva la tête et vit où le regard du blond se dirigeait.

- On a un déjeuner avec Nott demain ?

- Euh… Non. Pas vous.

- Il t'a invité seul ?

- Oui. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose…

Il sentait que ça ne plaisait absolument pas au blond. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration.

- Potter, c'est un pervers qui ne pense qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui est mignon. Tu n'iras pas à ce déjeuner, je refuse, non je t'interdis formellement d'y aller ! Il est hors de question que cet abruti te fasse du mal ! Est-ce-clair ? D'ailleurs attends !, dit-il en attrapant le téléphone et en composant le numéro du dit Nott. La sonnerie retentit une fois et la voix de l'homme se fit entendre.

- Harry ! Quelle…

- Espèce d'enfoiré, la prochaine fois que tu invites Harry seul, je t'éclate ta sale petite face de rat par terre, c'est bien compris ?

- Alors c'est vrai hein… Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur lui…

- Harry est MON assistant et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un modèle du genre alors tu restes loin de lui !

- Parce que la tienne de réputation, elle est meilleure ? Il viendra s'il en a envie, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Nott, si tu le touches, lui parles ou t'adresses à lui, tu es un homme mort.

Il raccrocha violemment le combiné et regarda Harry comme meurtri et blessé. Oui c'était très proche d'une trahison même s'il savait que la naïveté du garçon était la cause de tout ça. Et son hétérosexualité aussi à priori.

- On ira déjeuner ensemble demain. Je t'invite.

- Je me sens stupide. C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours.

- Tu es naïf, c'est différent.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu autant ?

- Parce que je t'apprécie.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était l'accueil, le nouveau rendez-vous de Drago était arrivé. Ce dernier hocha la tête et rentra dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte pour se changer d'état d'esprit. Putain cet abruti avait déclenché des réactions physiques qu'il avait eu du mal à réprimer, et là tout de suite, il était pas vraiment en état de recevoir un con de fournisseur. Il verrouilla la porte et glissa la main dans son pantalon, déformé par une bosse qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, bien heureusement. Il attrapa son membre tendu de désir et commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient en alternant les rythmes. Les images d'Harry nu en dessous de lui traversait son esprit en vagues, le faisant frissonner, gémir et finalement, la libération vint enfin dans un râle de plaisir et des soubresauts qui agitèrent son corps.

Calmé, il remit en place ses vêtements et se lava les mains avec une lingette. Il finit par recevoir l'homme comme prévu. Avec un peu de retard, certes…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? J'ai honte quand même plus d'un an...


End file.
